Aquel libro llamado 'The promised neverland' -RayEmma-
by Riina-chan
Summary: Por fin, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, los niños ganado están a solo un paso de ir al mundo humano. Tras la revolución de Norman, solo queda realizar los últimos preparativos. Sin embargo, como es habitual, Emma y Ray deberán enfrentarse al último de sus problemas: el precio de la promesa. -RayEmma-
1. The promised neverland

"_The promised neverland"_

"_Fue difícil. __Fue duro. Luchábamos para conseguir algo que ya era nuestro, pero que nos lo arrebataron vilmente: nuestra libertad. Pensándolo bien, Emma, nuestro camino nunca fue fácil. Siempre estuvo plagado de peligro y de demonios, pero siempre te tuvimos a ti a nuestro lado. Caminando delante de nosotros, guiándonos y protegiéndonos. Fuiste, eres y serás siempre una luz, la luz que guiaba nuestros pasos. Eras la luz que necesitábamos._

_Nos salvaste a todos tantas veces y de tantas formas… Yo solo pude estar a tu lado, apoyándote y dándote algún consejo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti. Yo…"_

Dejó de escribir aquello. No sabía cómo expresar tanto en unas pocas hojas de papel, no sabía cómo plasmar todo lo que sentía. Paseó su mirada por la biblioteca buscando alguna inspiración.

Tras un rato pensando y al notar que no podría seguir con su escritura, se rindió y abrió uno de los libros que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa. Al menos no perdería el tiempo y seguiría investigando sobre ese tema.

-_Ray…-_ Casi se le cae el libro de las manos al escuchar la voz de su hermana, Gilda, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. - _Te he estado llamando desde hace un rato._

Tras el susto inicial, se calmó y recuperó un poco su ritmo cardiaco habitual.

-_Lo siento, Gilda. Estaba leyendo…-_ Iba a continuar su frase, pero se detuvo.

-_Deberías descansar un poco. Toma. - _Le pasó un trozo de papel. - _ Es lo que me pediste, no sabía que más escribir._

_-Gracias. Lo pondré junto a los demás._

Y con eso, la joven se retiró, dejando de nuevo a Ray solo con sus pensamientos. Antes de dejar la hoja de papel recién recibida junto al resto, le echó un rápido vistazo.

"_Emma, siempre fuiste buena y amable. Te sacrificabas por nosotros sin dudar, sin pedir nada a cambio. Únicamente __querías__ deseabas que fuésemos felices. Te vi muchas veces herida y aun así tu sonrisa nunca desapareció. Daba igual las veces que te regañase, tú siempre seguías poniéndote en peligro y llevando al pobre Ray contigo en tus alocados planes, como cuando fuisteis a los 7 muros. Gracias por darnos fuerza y por estar a nuestro lado…" _

Sonrió. Vio como en la hoja seguía describiendo y narrando más pasajes. Agarró otros de los papeles y los comenzó a leer

"_Querida Emma, sé que no estuve todo este tiempo junto a ti, pero sé que nunca dejaste de esforzarte por todos nosotros, los que pudisteis huir y los que nos quedamos en Grace Field. No dudé en ningún momento que volverías por todos nosotros, era una promesa y tú siempre cumples lo que prometes. Quiero… Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero… Yo… _

_Me duele, Emma. Es triste, pero aun así… Ray me ha dicho que no escriba sobre eso y que me centre solo en lo que vivimos juntos, en los momentos felices. Me enseñaste que, aunque las cosas se pongan mal, debo seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste. Cuidé de Sherry, Eugene, Carol… Y de todos mis hermanos en la nueva granja, al igual que tú, Ray y Norman lo hicieron con nosotros. Me asusté cuando vi a Andrew, pero yo nunca dejé de creer en ti. Sabía que volverías. Quiero que sepas que da igual lo que pase siempre seremos hermanos."_

_-Joder…-_ No pudo evitar percatarse de las manchas de las lágrimas que adornaban la carta de Phil.

Su mirada se enfocó en el techo de la habitación como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Sentía sus ojos arder y un molesto nudo en su garganta. Se tapó los ojos con sus manos, intentando que esos tristes pensamientos y esa agobiante sensación le abandonase.

_¿Por qué nada le salía bien? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser siempre tan difíciles? _Desde su más tierna infancia, nada le salía como él quería. Cuando se enteró del secreto del orfanato sintió una ansiedad parecida a la que sentía en ese momento. Nunca podía proteger nada, vio a tantos de sus hermanos irse felices junto a su madre, con el pensamiento de que estaban siendo adoptados cuando la realidad era mucho más macabra.

La primera vez que fue plenamente consciente de aquello, sintió un ataque de ansiedad tan fuerte que empezó a hiperventilar para más tarde vomitar lo que recién acababa de comer. _¿Qué edad tenía en ese momento? ¿6 años? _Susan, Michelle, Hao, Cedi, Conny… Esos solo eran algunos de los nombres de sus hermanos, los cuales vio cómo se marchaban para no volver.

En su interior, muy dentro de él, sentía como si el mismo fuese quien les estuviese llevando a la muerte. Se sentía tan responsable de sus muertes. No podía hacer nada, era solo un niño pequeño y aun así… Por eso se prometió a sí mismo, que al menos salvaría a Emma y a Norman, sus mejores amigos, los cuales siempre le obligaban a jugar con ellos. Se lo juró. Preparó todo: el aceite para provocar el incendio, los cocteles de molotov que escondió en el bosque, colocar el peluche de su hermana para que Emma lo encontrará y conociese la verdad del orfanato… Lo tenía todo pensado. Todo calculado, hasta su propia muerte. Sabía que era una venganza infantil, pero lo valía si con eso compraba un poco de tiempo para que sus dos hermanos pudiesen escapar de su cruel destino.

Pero, por supuesto, nada salió como él había pensado. Isabella le rompió la pierna a Emma y preparó el envio de Norman antes de lo que él había previsto. _Joder…_ Se suponía que él era el mayor, que él se marcharía primero, pero todo su plan se desvaneció. Y por mucho que insistió a Norman de que escapase, por mucho que se lo pidieron, él se negó, les mintió y vieron cómo se marchaba sin poder detenerlo. Su plan, los 6 años de preparación, todo fue totalmente en vano.

Al menos aún estaba Emma. Seguía viva. Aún podía salvarla, a costa de su vida. Se sorprendió cuando supo de la boca de la pelirroja que los entrenamientos y los preparativos habían seguido y que ese 15 de enero estaba todo listo. No pudo evitar alegrarse, iban a salvar a más hermanos de los que él hubiese podido. La bofetada que le propinó en su mejilla aún resonaba en su cabeza. Emma no le había dejado morir. Ni siquiera le dejaron morir. Otra cosa que añadir a la lista de "_Cosas que no le salen bien a Ray_".

Lo de Mujika, el refugio, Goldy pond, Yuugo, Lucas, el reencuentro con Norman, los 7 muros, la revolución de Norman y ahora… Le dolía recordarlo. Todo le salía mal.

Soltó un suspiro mientras divagaba por sus pensamientos. Ni si quiera podía expresar sus sentimientos correctamente. Después de todo, Emma y Norman… Él siempre lo había sabido. Los sentimientos del albino y la preocupación de ella por él. Si todo fuese diferente, sabía que Norman la cuidaría bien. Y él como siempre, solo podría apoyarlos.

Habían sido tantos años equivocándose.

-_¡Ah! ¡Con que estabas aquí! -_ No le hizo falta destapar sus ojos para saber de quién era dueña esa escandalosa voz. -_ Te llevo buscando un buen rato, menos mal que me he encontrado a Gilda y me ha dicho que estabas aquí._

_-No es muy raro encontrarme aquí, Emma.-_ Se frotó sus ojos y empezó a recoger los libros que estaban desordenados sobre la mesa para apilarlos y dejarlos en la biblioteca.

-_¿Ahora estás leyendo libros sobre salud?-_ preguntó curiosa al ver algunos libros sobre temas como psicología, anatomía, neurociencia.-_ ¿Hay alguien enfermo?_

_-Solo Chris. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte. ¿Cómo está?_

_-Cada día mejor. Pero aún debe permanecer en cama. Le he dejado durmiendo en su habitación._

Una carga en su pecho se aligeró. Esas eran buenas noticias, el estado de Chris había sido algo que tanto a él como a Emma le habían preocupado severamente. Saber de su recuperación le alegraba enormemente.

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, notó como la pequeña mano de Emma le agarraba la suya y le empezaba a guiar fuera de la biblioteca.

-_Tú también debes descansar, Ray.-_ Le regañó dulcemente mientras le sacaba a estirones de allí para conducirle a su habitación y si era necesario para meterle en la cama.

-_Puedo caminar solo, Emma, deja de tirar de mí. - _ Aunque decía eso, le agradaba el tacto de la femenina mano y que la pelirroja centrase su atención en él.

Le acompañó hasta su habitación y casi le obliga a desvestirse y a meterse en la cama. La imagen de Emma con los brazos en jarra regañándole como si fuese un niño, hacía que su corazón se enterneciese. _¿Cómo esa chica tan bajita y de mirada tan dulce había podido sobreponerse a tanto dolor? _

…_.._

Al día siguiente, tras el desayuno buscó el libro que estaba leyendo el día anterior en la biblioteca y fue hacia el exterior. No le apetecía estar encerrado en aquella biblioteca todo el día, por lo que Ray decidió retomar una de sus costumbres de cuando era niño, leer bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Divisó el árbol ideal, el cual le daría sombra y un lugar para apoyar su espalda. Pero antes de ir allí, se fijó que su hermano estaba sentado en unas de las bancas de afuera observando solo y en silencio el paisaje.

-_¿Cómo te encuentras?-_ Preguntó tras acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado.

_-Bastante mejor. -_ Respondió de manera seca.

-_Es una suerte que Minerva dejase información sobre Lambda en Goldy pond y que de ahí pudiésemos sacar una medicina para ti y para tus compañeros._

Ciertamente, tanto Ray como Emma se asustaron mucho al ver a Norman, tras la revolución, cayendo de rodillas y tosiendo sangre.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron sentados en silencio, vieron tras unos minutos como Emma salía de la base acompañada de algunos de sus hermanos y se ponían a jugar.

_-¿Has escrito ya tu parte?-_ La pregunta de Ray le hizo asquearse y mirar a otro lado.

-_¿Te he dicho ya que todo eso me parece una puñetera estupidez?_

_-Es raro oírte hablando de esa manera. Y sí, me lo has dicho, varias veces._

El chico de cabellos azabaches miró a lo lejos como Emma perseguía con una gran sonrisa a Sherry y a Phil mientras la pequeña Carrol les seguía andando torpemente. Todo eran risas, todo era alegría, por lo menos por ahora…

_-Todos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte. Ivette incluso está esmerándose mucho con los dibujos. -_ Sin poderlo evitar la imagen de su hermana pequeña dibujando esfuerzo y lágrimas siendo ayudada por Jemima y Alicia se le vino a la mente.

-_Me has decepcionado, Ray. –_ El recién mencionado no dijo nada, siguió observando al frente.

-_Lo sé. Pero no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer. Yo…_

_\- ¡No es eso! - _El albino se levantó súbita y bruscamente para mirarle desde su altura. -_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con esta situación? ¿Cómo puedes aceptar esta maldita situación? Emma…_

_-Por Emma.- _La mirada de Ray le hizo callar. Vio en sus ojos más dolor incluso que en sí mismo. – _Si te atrevieses a hablar con ella y dejarás de ser tan jodidamente egoísta, sabrías que ella es la que más está sufriendo. Tú planeaste tu jugada, no nos pediste opinión ni ayuda, y Emma hizo la suya, yo solo podía apoyarla. Tú eres el último que tiene derecho a juzgarla, Norman. _

Una cínica risa salió de los labios de Norman.

_\- Siempre fuiste así desde que eras un niño, Ray. Cuando una situación se te torna difícil, miras a otro lado y te rindes. Pero yo no voy a dejar a Emma en esta situación. _

Las palabras del actual _William Minerva_ calaron en lo más hondo de Ray. _¿Esa imagen daba? ¿Se había rendido? _Miró fugazmente hacia Emma y sus hermanos. Parecía que nada iba a cambiar, parecía que esa sonrisa y esa felicidad nunca se desvanecerían.

Cerró fuertemente sus puños. No, no se había rendido. No se había podido rendir. Solamente, estaba apoyando a Emma cuando más lo necesitaba. _Regaños, malas caras, discusiones_… Eso era lo último que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

-_No me importa que pienses que me he rendido. Es más, no me importa lo que pienses. Sé que estoy apoyando a Emma. Y haré todo lo que este en mi mano para ayudarla._

Y con eso dio por cerrada la conversación, comenzó a andar para alejarse del albino, sin embargo, volvió a escucharle hablar.

_-A eso me refiero, Ray. -_ Se giró para volver a encararlo.-_ Aún hay algo que podemos hacer._

_-Norman…_

_-Vamos a los 7 muros. _

Sabía que le diría algo así. Incluso él y Emma hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que el albino quisiera ir a los 7 muros.

-_No. _

No discutiría sobre aquello. Volver a los 7 muros era una locura.

-_Si tú no quieres ir, dime al menos como puedo ir y hablar con ese demonio._

-_Emma me dijo que mantuviera mi boca cerrada sobre ese tema. _

Y finalmente se alejó de su hermano, literal y metafóricamente.

Se dirigió a la cocina para empezar haciendo la cena. Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos, vio a algunos de sus hermanos pasar a su lado, tristes y ojerosos. Intentó alentarlos con algunas palabras, pero él no tenía el mismo don de palabra que la pelirroja. Se sorprendió cuando Rossi y Dominic, tras intercambiar algunas palabras con ellos, se abrazaron fuertemente a él. Sollozando y aferrándose a su camisa.

_Los demonios, las granjas, los Ratri_… Cualquier cosa menos aquello.

Calmó un poco a sus hermanos menores y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina. No tardó en llegar, pero antes de poder entrar por la puerta escuchó suaves sollozos. Un largo y pesado suspiro salió de su interior antes de atrever a abrir la puerta.

No se sorprendió al ver a una Gilda llorando entre los brazos de Don quien intentaba consolarla.

-_Ray… ¿Has podido hablar con Norman?_

-_Norman quiere ir a los 7 muros._

Ambos se sorprendieron de las palabras de Ray.

-_¿Emma lo sabe?_

_-Lo estuvimos hablando hace varios días, era una posibilidad._

Gilda meditó en silencio aquello, lo último que necesitaba Emma ahora era un Norman queriendo ir a ese extraño lugar.

Sin ninguna prisa, Ray agarró un cuchillo y empezó a cortar los vegetales. La joven de las gafas pudo apreciar ahora que lo tenía más de cerca las marcadas ojeras que llevaba. Le había visto leer incansablemente las noches anteriores libros sobre salud y demás, pero al parecer no había podido sacar nada en claro para ayudar a su amiga.

-_Vamos a los 7 muros._

El chico de tez oscura rompió el silencio con aquella petición. Gilda entró en pánico mientras que Ray ni se inmutó y siguió con su cocina.

_-¡Don! ¡¿Estás loco?! No podemos ir…_

_-Estoy cansado de que sea siempre Emma y Ray los que hagan todo. No quiero ver a Emma sacrificarse por nosotros. Si hay alguna posibilidad, está en los 7 muros._

_-Don, entiendo cómo te sientes. Pero esto ya ha sido decidido. Emma ya lo ha decidido y no va a permitir que nadie vaya allí otra vez._

_-¡A la mierda lo que diga! No quiero… Yo no quiero perder a Emma.- _La ansiedad y la tensión del momento hizo que Don explotase, las lágrimas empezaron a surcar por su cara sin fin. - _Ella es la que siempre se sacrifica por nosotros, es la que ha estado a punto de morir más veces… Y no quiero… Yo no quiero que ella…_

Gilda escuchó a Ray suspirar, al girar su cabeza vio como dejaba el cuchillo y los vegetales y, tras limpiarse las manos con un trapo, se acercó con calma a Don. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano y con voz serena empezó a hablar en voz baja.

-_Sé cómo te sientes, Don. Pero no hay nada que… No hay nada…- _Se esperaba cualquier cosa. Un regaño, una discusión, incluso pasó por su mente que Ray le golpease en la mejilla como él hizo en antaño. Pero lo que no esperaba ver era como Ray se desmoronaba frente a él, agarrando sus hombros con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio y expresando su dolor con sus lágrimas.

-_Ray…_

Sintió como las manos de Ray aflojaban su agarre y como caía de rodillas.

_-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho. Debí detenerla. No debí apoyarla con lo de los 7 muros. Lo siento mucho, de verdad… Por mi culpa… Por mi culpa vamos a perder a Emma._

Don se secó las lágrimas y se agachó junto a Ray intentando reconfortarlo de alguna forma.

La joven de las gafas vio como su hermano mayor lloraba como un niño pequeño. Todos habían pensando en Emma, pero nadie se paró a pensar en la culpa y la carga que ahora Ray llevaba sobre sus hombros.

_¿Por qué siempre eran ellos dos? ¿Por qué siempre eran ellos los que hacían todo? _Cuando fueron junto con Yuugo, en aquel entonces el señor sin nombre, a Goldy pond, cuando les dijeron a todos que irían a explorar las ruinas de Cutividala, cuando se infiltraron en una plantación para buscar medicina para Chris y Dominic, cuando fueron a los 7 muros … Esas eran solo algunas de las veces que sus hermanos mayores, se habían ofrecido con una sonrisa a hacer cualquier cosa por su seguridad, sacrificándose una y otra vez.

Hace un tiempo se dio cuenta de algo. Con el paso de los años, las situaciones de peligro y el ambiente de tensión sus hermanos más pequeños dejaron de ver a Ray y a Emma como sus hermanos mayores. Muchas noches vio como Chris, Mark, Jemima o alguno de los más pequeños se levantaban y se dirigían a la cama de alguno de ellos, ya fuese por pesadillas, por miedo o en busca de seguridad. Siempre acudían a ellos en busca de protección. Para sentirse seguros. Estaba segura, de que empezaron a verlos como un _padre_ y una _madre_. Y no podía culparles, Emma y Ray les cuidaban, les regañaban, les mimaban y les protegían tal como unos _padres _lo harían.

Gilda finalmente imitó a Don, puso su mano sobre la gran espalda de Ray, preguntándose en silencio cuanto tiempo había llevado eso dentro de él. En todos sus años junto al azabache nunca le había visto llorar tan desconsoladamente, con tanta desesperación. Ray había llegado a un punto que no podía reprimir más sus emociones. Toda su vida tuvo que guardarlas en lo más hondo de su ser, pero ahora con Emma…

-_Creo que os estáis equivocando. _– Giraron sus rostros al escuchar la voz de Mujika en la cocina.- _No vais a perder a Emma. El dios demonio puede ser caprichoso, pero el deseo de Emma no es egoísta._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Mujika?_

_-La primera promesa estuvo manchada con traición y egoísmo. La promesa de Emma es pura. _

_-Aunque digas eso…- _La voz de Ray sonó en la habitación con un toque triste mientras se incorporaba. – _ El precio ha sido muy alto. Aunque no perdamos a Emma, sus recuerdos son un precio demasiado alto._

_-Deberíais saber que yo…_

El sonido sordo de la puerta abriéndose no dejó que la demonio continuará su frase. Dejando ver a una Alicia acompañada de Mark. No pudieron seguir la conversación, los pequeños preguntaron por la cena y tuvieron que ponerse a prepararla rápidamente. Mujika se quedó en segundo plano, viendo como los jóvenes se ponían a cocinar a y guiar a los más pequeños para que vistiesen las mesas. Les veía ir y venir con platos, sus caras reflejaban tristeza, pero ella estaba tranquila. Envió a Emma a ese lugar porque sabía sus intenciones. Habían sido los primeros humanos que había conocido, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que había pocos tan puros y nobles como la pelirroja.

La cena pasó sin pena ni gloria. Como siempre, se sentó junto a Emma y frente a Norman. Nadie mencionó aquel tema, no querían empezar ninguna discusión frente a los más jóvenes. Ray vio satisfecho como los pequeños, tras la cena, ayudaban a recoger la mesa, Oliver y compañía le dijo que ellos se encargarían de limpiar todo. Sin más, acompañó a sus hermanos pequeños hasta sus habitaciones para que descansasen.

Deambuló sin rumbo por los pasillos del escondite del actual William Minerva. No tenía interés en seguir leyendo, no tenía ninguna idea más para escribir y no quería irse aún a dormir. Cada vez veía a menos gente por el lugar. Ya casi era media noche y un sereno silencio sumergía todo el lugar. La idea de observar las estrellas se le vino a la mente, quizás ellas despejarían sus pensamientos.

Al salir, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Era finales de noviembre y el clima era frío, pero deseaba observar el firmamento. Cuando fueron salvados por Mujika tras salir de Grace field tuvieron que esconderse de sus perseguidores bajo tierra y en el refugio tampoco tenía oportunidad de ser el cielo nocturno. Ocultó un poco su barbilla en su querida bufanda y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y paseó un poco mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el cielo. No pudo contemplar mucho tiempo la noche estrellada cuando escuchó un leve sollozo.

Y ahí estaba Emma, sentada con su espalda apoyada en una pared y abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro. Tras observarla unos segundos se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-_No deberías salir con el frio que hace, podrías resfriarte._

No recibió ninguna respuesta, la joven ni siquiera levantó su mirada. Ray detalló a la chica preguntándose como podría animarla un poco, o al menos hacer que levantase el rostro y le mirase. No tardó mucho en saber que hacer, una de las cosas que mejor se le daban: Molestarla y fastidiarla.

-_Aunque, bueno, a ti no debería importarte eso, después de todo los tontos son inmunes a los resfriados._

Esperó pacientemente por alguna respuesta, se relajó un poco al ver los hombros de la pelirroja temblar un poco para luego dejar paso a su risa.

-_Si me resfrió, solo tengo que contagiarte para curarme más rápido, Ray._

Al decir aquella frase, la chica de mirada esmeralda levantó su rostro para mirarle y el azabache pudo observar rastros de lágrimas aún.

-_Qué bonito detalle de tu parte._ -Dijo sarcásticamente el chico haciéndose el despistado sobre el lamentable estado anímico de la chica. -_Aunque preferiría que no te resfriases, ya eres lo suficientemente molesta sana._

Emma iba a contraatacar cuando vio como Ray se quitaba su bufanda azul y la ponía alrededor de su cuello.

-_No creo que sirva de mucho, pero al menos es cálida._

La pelirroja no respondió, ocultó su nariz en la suave bufanda notando el agradable aroma de Ray, sintiéndose en el acto más tranquila. Apoyó su cabeza anaranjada en el hombro de Ray, y junto a él miró las estrellas. Estuvieron de esa forma bastante tiempo, escuchando únicamente sus respiraciones en la noche mientras observaban el cielo.

-_Has hablando con Norman, ¿no?_

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus ojos jade se tornaban tristes. Odiaba mucho eso de Ray.

-_Odio eso de ti, ¿sabes? –_ Ante esa revelación el chico la miró confuso. -_ Siempre entras muy fácilmente en mis pensamientos y en mis sentimientos. Es como si siempre supieses que es lo que estoy pensando._

_-Bueno, tampoco es que seas muy profunda o compleja. Eres bastante simple, por no decir tonta..._

_-¡Ray!-_ se separó de él para encararlo con un puchero en sus labios y rebatir su afirmación cuando los brazos de Ray la envolvieron y la acercaron más a él.

Emma se quedó paralizada, su cara estaba apoyada en el pecho del chico. Iba a decir algo, iba a preguntarle, pero él fue más rápido.

-_Deja de intentar hacerlo todo tú sola. Deja de sacrificarte por nosotros, por favor._

Emma no pudo hablar. No pudo contestar. Sentía que, si abría la boca, todo lo que había querido ocultar, todo lo que había querido reprimir se escaparía. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la camisa de Ray.

-_Yo… Tengo mucho miedo. -_ Susurró finalmente la joven.

Ray sonrió con tristeza. Esa era la primera vez desde que mencionó el precio de la promesa que se atrevía a decir aquello. Siempre le quitó importancia, con una sonrisa. Y él lo detestaba. Odiaba ver esa sonrisa falsa, que le daba esperanzas que no se cumplirían.

Apoyó su mejilla en el pelo desordenado de Emma, escuchando atentamente las palabras que salían de su boca.

-_Sé que voy a poder estar con todos vosotros. Sé que no voy a morir, pero… Me da mucho miedo no recordar. Todo lo que vivimos en Grace field, a nuestros hermanos fallecidos, a mamá, a Lucas, a Yuugo…_

Y por fin, Emma empezó a llorar. Se abrazó a Ray con fuerza, mientras él intentaba consolarla acariciando su espalda en silencio. Quería que se desahogase. Que dejase salir de su interior todos sus miedos.

-_Estoy agradecida. Sé que todos nos estamos esforzando mucho en escribir en el libro todo lo que hemos vivido, pero aun así… Estoy aterrada. - _Intentó calmar sus sollozos y su respiración para seguir hablando. -_Norman estuvo aquí antes, me intentó convencer de ir de nuevo a los 7 muros, de "salvarme". Me gritó, me regañó… Sé que está asustado, sé que no quiere que pierda mis recuerdos, pero aun así…_

_-Tranquila, nada va a cambiar. Todos vamos a seguir queriéndote de la misma forma, aunque no tengas tus recuerdos. Te explicaremos mil y una vez las veces que nos salvaste, todo nuestro viaje y todo lo que quieras saber. Las veces que sean necesarias._

_-¿De verdad crees que aunque pierda mis recuerdos todo seguirá igual?_

_-Te lo explicaremos tantas veces y con tanto detalle que hasta tú misma lo revivirás de nuevo. Nada va a cambiar, Emma.-_ Dijo Ray con una sonrisa.

Tenía que creer en ello. Debía creerlo. Después de todo, eso era lo que había estado investigando los días pasados, los recuerdos. Había leído sobre donde se almacenaban, cómo afectaban en la personalidad de una persona, e incluso la creación de recuerdos falsos. Le contaría a Emma tantas veces todo lo que vivieron que se le grabaría a fuego en la mente. Sería como si sus recuerdos no se hubiesen ido. No iba a fallar. No podía fallar en eso. Era lo único que quería que funcionase en su vida.

Por su parte, Emma miraba al azabache entre sorprendida y agradecida. Sabía que a Ray también le había afectado mucho la situación, pero luchaba desesperadamente contra sus propios miedos para que ella tuviese valor. Sonrió con amargura. Ray siempre a su lado, apoyándola y no dejándola retroceder, incluso en esa situación. Después de todo ese tiempo, Ray seguía ahí, junto a ella.

-_Ray… _

Lo que pasó a continuación le tomó por sorpresa. Como si fuese a cámara lenta vio como Emma se separaba de él, agarraba su rostro con sus manos y unía sus labios con los suyos, en un dulce beso.

El roce de los labios fue efímero. Tras esa leve muestra de afecto vio como Emma agachaba su rostro y las manos que aún tenía en su cara temblaban. No sabía que había pasado, no sabía cómo se había dado aquella situación y el joven solo atinaba a parpadear confuso mientras sentía un inmenso calor en sus mejillas y como su pecho se llenaba de una dulce sensación.

Toda esa alegría que sintió con el beso de Emma, se desvaneció al ver como de la barbilla de la pelirroja caían sin control lágrimas. No podía ver sus ojos, pues estaban tapados con su pelo. Sintió como la desesperación se adueñó de él, pero antes de que pudiese hablar Emma se le adelantó.

-_Por favor… Sé que es egoísta, pero quiero que cuando no recuerde nada… Me vuelvas a enamorar…_

Ray no sabía que decir. Parecía que, con aquel beso, Emma le había robado la capacidad de hablar. Ahora solo era un mudo espectador del monólogo de Emma, quien mientras lloraba, intentaba abrirle su corazón.

-_Quiero que me cuentes todo. _

_Como me golpeabas la cabeza cuando hacía algo estúpido._

_La manera en la que me llamabas ingenua. _

_Como después de desmayarme cuando Mujika nos salvó, tú fuiste quien estaba a mi lado._

_Como siempre encontrabas la forma de animarme._

_La forma en la que me agarrabas de la mano cuando me desperté cuando me atacó Lewis. Y como me alimentaste después. _

_Como siempre entrabas en mis más profundos pensamientos._

_Cuando siempre me apoyabas con mis alocados planes._

_Como juntos desciframos los 7 muros._

_Como siempre estabas a mi lado._

_-Por favor… Haz que lo recuerde todo._

Tras hacer y decir todo eso, no se atrevía a levantar su rostro. Seguía sollozando levemente, su verde mirada no se atrevía a encarar a Ray. Notó como las manos de Ray se posicionaban en sus mejillas y la hacía elevar el rostro. Al notar el tacto, parpadeó un par de veces y cuando pudo enfocar correctamente su vista, la cual estaba un poco borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado, notó los labios de Ray apresando los suyos.

Sentía como su cara ardía y solo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y de corresponder el beso. Ambos eran inexpertos, nunca habían visto un beso, pero lo único que sabían era que estar así con la persona amada era algo que parecía irreal.

Aferrada a la camisa de Ray, Emma solo podía sentir los cálidos besos que le daba. Ya no le importaba el frío, ni siquiera el precio de la promesa. Solo le importaba ese momento.

Al principio, Ray mantuvo sus labios quietos, pero al notar como Emma le correspondía pasó gradualmente a moverlos. De manera lenta, notando la suavidad de los labios de Emma. Con curiosidad, mordió el labio inferior de la pelirroja para después adentrar su aventurera lengua en la cavidad bucal de la joven.

Se sorprendió, no esperaba que Ray metiese su lengua en su boca. No sabía cómo corresponderle, no sabía besarle, lo único que sabía con certeza era que no quería que aquello acabase. Siguieron de aquella manera bastante rato, entre los brazos del otro, besándose con dulzura.

Ray fue el primero en separarse pudiendo observar la cara de Emma, la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada, con sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos febriles. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la cual siguió una pequeña risa de Emma, quien se abrazó a él colocando de nuevo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-_Es una promesa, Emma._

Siguieron allí sentados, en silencio observando las luces nocturnas. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero ambos agradeciendo tener al otro a su lado.

Pasado un tiempo, Ray miró a la pelirroja, quien se había dormido apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Detalló su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, y pasando los brazos a través de su cuerpo, se levantó del suelo con ella en brazos. Caminó despacio y en silencio por los desolados pasillos de la base y cuando entró en su habitación la dejó lentamente en la cama. Le quitó las botas y la tapó bien con las mantas. Al terminar su labor, posó su mano sobre su cabeza, notando su antena y la suavidad de su cabello. Dormía con tanta tranquilidad que le parecía irreal todo lo que estaba pasando. Con una sonrisa se alejó y se dirigió a su lecho, dispuesto a intentar dormir un poco.

Poco a poco, los días fueron pasando. Cada vez se palpaba más tensión en el ambiente. Las risas fueron sustituidas rápidamente por una pesada sensación. Por fin había llegado el día, todos irían a Grace field para ir finalmente al mundo humano. Había sido días duros haciendo todos los preparativos. Intentando que todo estuviese en orden y ahora ese temido momento había llegado.

Adentrándose en la plantación 3 de Grace field, su antiguo hogar el cual había sido remodelado completamente, se adentró en la habitación que Isabella guardaba con tanto celo. Haciendo una llave con la base que les dejó la hermana Krone, abrieron la puerta y todos fueron bajando. Se encontraron una sucesión de túneles y al final de todo un ascensor, al igual que en Goldy pond.

Ray y Emma iban encabezando al grupo, cada cual más nervioso. Ambos sabían que se estaban acercando a ese momento. Emma se acercó al panel del ascensor, e introduciendo su lápiz se puso en marcha. Se alegró al ver que ese ascensor si estaba operativo.

Fueron ingresando en grupos en el ascensor. Norman fue en el primer grupo con su grupo de Lambda y algunos chicos de Goldy pond. El albino no quería presenciar el momento en el que Emma perdiese sus recuerdos.

-_¡Ray!-_ La voz de su hermana Ivette se escuchó en la multitud. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura. -_ Toma, por fin he terminado todos los dibujos. _

Recibió el grueso libro de las manos de la pequeña y lo detalló. Ahí estaba escrito todo lo que Emma, él y todos habían vivido. Emma se había encargado de escribir sus vivencias, Ivette de acompañarlo todo con dibujos y todos sus hermanos y los que apreciaban a Emma le habían escrito una pequeña carta, para hacerle saber lo mucho que significaba para todos.

_-Solo falta…_

_-Sí, lo sé… No te preocupes, Ivette._

Dado que Norman no había querido escribir ninguna carta ni nada, solo faltaba la suya, la cual estaba a medio hacer.

-_¡Bien! ¡El último grupo! -_ La voz de Emma les hizo tensarse.

Se acercaron a paso lento hasta ella, quien les esperaba con sus demás hermanos dentro del ascensor. Con cada paso que daba sentía un pinchazo en su corazón. Cada vez que estaba más cerca le dolía más y más. Sus manos apretaron fuertemente el libro.

Ray fue el último en ingresar en el ascensor. Dio un rápido vistazo a todos los que estaban allí. Don, Gilda, Carol, Mark, Rossi, Jemima, Alicia, Dominic, Chris, Anna, Nat, Phil quien agarraba fuertemente la mano de Emma, Thoma, Lannie, Ivette y la propia Emma.

Todos estaban atentos a Emma. No sabían ni cómo ni cuándo sus recuerdos serían borrados.

-_Bien, allá voy.-_ Dijo la pelirroja dándole una sonrisa antes de apretar el botón del ascensor.

-_¿Emma?-_ Phil miraba con atención desde su estatura la cara de su hermana.

Ray vio como la pelirroja se llevó su mano su cara para después empezar a tambalearse. El mayor la agarró antes de que perdiera la consciencia completamente y cayera al suelo. La cara llena de vida de Emma ahora se encontraba pálida y sudorosa. La sujetó mejor entre sus brazos y la alzó de forma nupcial. Escuchó tras de él algunos sollozos de sus hermanos.

-_No os preocupéis. Emma sigue con nosotros._

Cuando salieron del ascensor se encontraron dentro de una enorme casa. _¿La casa que William Minerva usaba cuando estaba vivo? _Se preguntó fugazmente Ray, no le dio tiempo a detallar nada cuando al ver el estado de Emma, Violet, Gillian y Nigel le guió a una habitación, donde depositó a la pelirroja en una cama.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría despertar, ni el estado en el que se encontraría. Ni siquiera… _Ni siquiera si_… Cerró los ojos y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, mientras abría y pasaba con lentitud las hojas del libro. Tendría tiempo de sobra para leerlo entero, después de todo, nada le movería del lado de Emma hasta que no despertase.

Mientras leía los pasajes del libro no pudo evitar sonreír en más de una ocasión. Parecía todo un sueño. Habían pasado por tantas cosas que no pensaba que fuese posible.

Sus ojos detallaron el rostro dormido de la joven mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Cerró el libro y sacó de su mochila una pluma y el papel que había comenzado a escribir en la biblioteca, retomó la escritura en el mismo punto donde se había quedado y, esta vez, sin dificultad pudo expresar sus torpes sentimientos. No tardó mucho en terminar de escribirlo, dobló la hoja y la guardó en las páginas finales del libro, y antes de empezar a leerlo de nuevo acercó más su silla a la cama y agarró la mano izquierda de Emma.

…..

Sentía sus parpados pesados. No… Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, como si la hubiesen golpeado. Finalmente abrió sus ojos, la luz del sol entraba con facilidad por la ventana. _¿Qué hora sería? ¿Dónde estaba?_

Un poco mareada, se incorporó en la cama notando como su mano izquierda era apresada por un joven con el cabello azabache que dormía en la silla al lado de su cama. Sobre las piernas del chico se encontraba abierto por la mitad un libro. Iba a hablar cuando la puerta abriéndose la detuvo, por ella entraba un pequeño con la tez oscura que al ver a la pelirroja despierta notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-_¡Emma!_

Phil entró a toda velocidad en la habitación para subir a la cama y lanzarse a abrazar a su hermana. Ray al escuchar el grito de Phil se despertó viendo como el chico se abrazaba con fuerza a Emma.

-_Tranquilo. No llores. -_ La suave voz de Emma consolaba al niño que lloraba en su hombro mientras le correspondía el abrazo. -_ No llores, Phil._

Tras los primeros segundos de confusión, Ray pudo poner su cerebro a funcionar. _¿Cuánto habría cambiado Emma ahora que no tenía sus recuerdos? _Vio como la pelirroja acariciaba la espalda del pequeño quien no se separaba un milímetro de ella. Un momento…Quizás fuese porque se acababa de despertar y aun se encontraba un poco dormido, pero… _¿Phil? _¿_Emma acababa de llamar a Phil por su nombre_? Se levantó de la silla con expresión confusa.

-_Emma… Acaso tú…_

No podía terminar la frase. No podía ser cierto. No quería hacerse esperanzas para luego ser golpeado por la cruel realidad.

Tras escuchar el grito de Phil, muchos de sus hermanos fueron a la habitación, los más pequeños se lanzaron a abrazar a Emma mientras que los mayores se quedaban de pie, observando la escena.

-_B-buenos días, Ray. -_ Comentó con dificultad la chica mientras era apresada por el abrazo de sus hermanos.

-_No puede ser… ¿Nos recuerdas?_

_-Esto…Sí, creo que lo recuerdo todo. ¡Ahh..! ¡Chicos, no os lancéis todos sobre mí!_

_-Emma, Emma.- _Alicia la llamó dos veces para captar la atención de la chica de mirada esmeralda. -_ ¿Cómo me llamo?_

_-¿Y yo?_

_-¿Cuál es mi nombre, Emma?_

Todos los pequeños querían cerciorarse de que la pelirroja se acordaba de ellos. Por lo que Emma se puso a nombrar a todos y cada uno de las personas que estaban en la habitación. No pudieron evitar emocionarse cuando Emma fue diciendo su nombre.

-…_Nigel, Gillian, Rossi, Nat, Anna, Zack, Oliver, Don, Carol, Gilda. -_ Nombraba la chica mientras les iba señalando con el dedo. -_ Y Ray._

Les recordaba. Todos pudieron estar tranquilos por fin.

Poco a poco, la habitación se fue vaciando de gente tras algunos minutos caóticos. Gilda aconsejó a Ray y a Emma que bajasen a desayunar algo, pues eran los únicos que no habían comido nada aún, Phil asintió enérgicamente antes había ido a buscar a Ray para que comiese algo, pero al ver a Emma despierta no pudo contenerse.

Ambos bajaron al comedor y se calentaron el desayuno, comenzaron a comer la sopa preparada en silencio sentados el uno al lado del otro.

-_Entonces…- _Rompió el silencio Ray con timidez. -_ ¿Recuerdas todo?_ _¿El demonio no te ha quitado tus recuerdos?_

_-Mmm…-_La chica comenzó con aquel murmullo, preguntándose como le iba a explicar eso si aún ella no lo entendía del todo. -_ En el ascensor tuve la misma sensación que en Cutividala cuando vi al dragón y al demonio por primera vez. Luego estaba en el lugar del día y la noche con el demonio y ahí creí que me iba a quitar todos mis recuerdos, pero en lugar de eso…_

_-¿En lugar de eso…?_

_-Me preguntó si todo había valido la pena. Obviamente le contesté que sí. Y me hizo contarle todo lo que había vivido, de principio a fin. Y luego me dijo que ya había pagado la promesa._

_-Espera, espera… ¿Solo tuviste que contarle todo? ¿No te quitó tus recuerdos?_

_-Me dijo algo así como que una promesa pura no podía tener una recompensa cruel._

"_La promesa de Emma es pura". _Ahora entendía las palabras de Mujika. Sin saber por qué, Ray empezó a reír. Primero de forma casi silenciosa y después a carcajadas, incluso se tuvo que agarrar el estómago. Estaba tan feliz que no se lo creía. De verdad que no se lo creía. Emma le miraba entre preocupada y confusa mientras seguía comiendo su sopa. De un segundo a otro, Ray dio una gran exhalación para después con sus manos agarrar la cara de Emma y besarla.

De la impresión a la joven se le cayó la cuchara de la mano y recibió confusa los labios del azabache. Con las manos levantadas, movía sus dedos mientras su cabeza intentaba asimilar el súbito beso. Gradualmente, le fue correspondiendo y sus manos se dirigieron a la camisa del joven, de la cual tiraron y le acercó más a ella.

Ese beso representaba tantas cosas para ellos. Sus sentimientos, el inicio de una nueva vida allí en el mundo humano, el inicio de su relación, la tranquilidad de saber que ya no serían más perseguidos por los demonios, la satisfacción de saber que Emma no tendría que volver a sacrificarse de esa forma por ellos… Ese beso representaba el inicio de su felicidad.

_Epilogo_

Acomodó mejor su espalda en el tronco del árbol mientras su cabello se movía al ritmo de la primaveral brisa. Sin duda, la temperatura de ese día era perfecto. En sus manos tenía el libro con el título de "_The promised neverland_", del cual sus páginas pasaban sin él percatarse de ello.

Aquella felicidad le parecía un sueño. _¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que habían escapado? ¿10? ¿11 años?_ Todo parecía tan lejano y tan irreal. Su vida ahora era tan tranquila y relajada. Sin demonios, sin graves preocupaciones, sin correr peligro… Quien le diría que todo lo que habían pasado, había valido la pena.

A varios metros de allí, podía ver como en el jardín Don y Nat preparaban una gran mesa con comida y adornos.

-_Ray, ven y ayuda a los demás. -_ Le regañó Emma quien acababa de llegar de traer varias cosas que hacían falta y traía sus manos ocupadas mientras se acercaba, él le respondió con un gran bostezo.

-_Llevo metido en la cocina cocinando y haciendo el pastel toda la mañana. Déjame descansar un poco. -_ Dijo sonriendo a las personas que acababan de llegar y que ahora se encontraban frente a él.

Emma observó a Ray, sentado tan tranquilo con ese enorme libro que le traía numerosos recuerdos.

-_Está bien si no vas a ayudar, entonces…-_ Dejó las bolsas que traía en el suelo y extendió sus brazos hacia a Ray. - _No te importará quedarte con ella._

En los brazos de la pelirroja había estado todo este tiempo una pequeña de 6 meses que extendía los brazos hacia su padre desde que le sonrió al llegar. Antes de que Emma terminase la frase, Ray ya tenía los brazos extendidos para recibir a su pequeña niña de pelo oscuro. Al haberla en sus brazos, la acercó a su pecho y besó su cabeza. Emma sabía con certeza que otra chica le había robado el corazón de su marido, aunque no podía quejarse, se le enternecía el corazón ver a Ray embobado con su preciosa Isabella.

-_Yuugo.- _El pequeño pelirrojo que estaba sentado entre las piernas de su padre bajó el libro que le tapaba la visión y no le dejaba ver a su madre.- _Quédate con papá hasta que sea la hora de soplar las velas de tu pastel._

El niño que acababa de cumplir 4 años asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente volvió a su lectura. Sinceramente, a Emma no le hacía mucha gracia que Ray le estuviese enseñando a leer con ese libro.

Ray vio como la pelirroja volvía a tomar las bolsas del suelo y se acercaba hasta la mesa, saludando a todos. Un alto joven se acercó a Emma para ayudarla con las bolsas y sacar todo lo que había en ellas.

Phil había crecido tanto, que Emma a comparación parecía que no había aumentado su estatura desde que salieron de Grace field. Se le hacía extraño recordar a ese niño que fue Phil con el joven adolescente que era ahora. Bueno, al igual que Thoma, Lannie, Alicia, Ivette… Todos sus hermanos pequeños estaban pasando por la adolescencia, algo que no pensó ver jamás. Le resultaba raro ver como sus hermanitos ahora eran casi tan altos como él.

Aunque bueno, para futuro raro el que tenía en esos momentos entre sus brazos. Tanto su hijo como su hija no habían estado en su futuro cuando era joven. Es más, no concebía la vida a partir de los 12 años, y ahora… Sonrió. Su querida Emma lograba todo lo que se proponía, por más imposible que fuese.

Cuando llegó el último invitado, Norman, Emma les llamó para soplar las velas del pastel. Se levantó siguiendo los pasos de Yuugo que había empezado a correr tan pronto como escuchó la llamada de su madre, dejando el libro abierto en el suelo. Con paso tranquilo y con su pequeña en sus brazos se acercó hasta donde estaban todos sus seres queridos para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo.

La brisa volvió a soplar con suavidad en aquel día de primavera pasando las hojas de aquel libro que guardaba entre sus páginas la historia de unos niños que se sobrepusieron a su cruel destino, siendo guiados por una pequeña de cabellos anaranjados. Como si el viento estuviese leyendo las páginas fue pasándolas hasta que finalmente llegó a la última página.

"_Fue difícil. Fue duro. Luchábamos para conseguir algo que ya era nuestro, pero que nos lo arrebataron vilmente: nuestra libertad. Pensándolo bien, Emma, nuestro camino nunca fue fácil. Siempre estuvo plagado de peligro y de demonios, pero siempre te tuvimos a ti a nuestro lado. Caminando delante de nosotros, guiándonos y protegiéndonos. Fuiste, eres y serás siempre una luz, la luz que guiaba nuestros pasos. Eras la luz que necesitábamos._

_Nos salvaste a todos tantas veces y de tantas formas… Yo solo pude estar a tu lado, apoyándote y dándote algún consejo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti. __Yo…_

_Yo nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí o todo lo que me hiciste sentir. Da igual el tiempo que pase, si nos separan o si no me recuerdas, sé que tarde o temprano volveré a estar a tu lado, como siempre. Eres la única persona que conozco que sé que puede desafiar lo imposible y salir victoriosa. Espero de todo corazón, que esta vez, sea solo otra más en la que lo consigues. _

_Y no me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar a que despiertes o a que me recuerdes, nada me moverá de aquí. Mantendré la promesa que te hice bajo las estrellas, nada hará que falle, eres la única persona a la que no le puedo fallar. Eres la única persona con la que quiero construir un futuro del que pueda estar orgulloso. Te quiero, Emma."_

"_The promised neverland"_

…_._

Acercándose el final del manga y aprovechando que hoy, 22 de agosto, es el cumpleaños de Emma no me he podido contener y he escrito este one-shot que ha salido bastante más largo de lo que esperaba. Conforme lo escribía pensé en separarlo en varios capítulos, pero al final se quedó en uno solo.

Espero que os haya gustado mucho, es la primera historia que escribo de este maravilloso manga que me tiene enamorada. Espero subir algún one-shot más de Emma y Ray.

La verdad es que deseo que al final acabe todo bien con lo de la recompensa de la promesa de Emma y no muera nadie. Estoy sufriendo tantísimo con este manga.

He leído muchas teorías sobre cuál puede ser el precio de la promesa, que si los recuerdos, sus ojos, el colgante que le dio Mujika, que ella deba quedarse en el mundo de los demonios y ver como todos sus hermanos se van al mundo humano…

Tengo muchas teorías sobre lo que puede pasar. Creo que con todo lo cruel que es este manga no creo que tenga un final demasiado triste. Mujika le dijo a Emma que fuese a los 7 muros y le dio el colgante que era _"un amuleto que la protegería",_ Mujika sabía a donde la mandaba y no creo que le pase nada malo a Emma. Joder, ¿qué enseñanza nos daría con eso? ¿Que después de todo lo que se ha sacrificado y todo lo que ha luchado por su familia ahora tiene que pagar un precio altísimo? Tengo la esperanza que todo va a acabar bien para los protagonistas, y ya si acaba todo en RayEmma mejor que mejor…

Bueno, que me enrollo mucho con este manga. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y que nos leamos en otra historia!


	2. Pensamientos equivocados

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. Se dejó caer en el sillón de su despacho mientras sus manos se tomaban su cabeza. Le dolía. Siempre que recordaba el pasado ese punzante dolor se adentraba en lo más profundo de su mente. Buscó en los cajones de su mesa y sacó un bote con medicinas, colocó unas cuantas en su mano y las metió en su boca. Poco a poco, el dolor se fue mitigando, no desapareció del todo, pero ahora se sentía muchísimo mejor. Se recostó en su silla y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recordando la conversación que acababa de tener.

_Emma…_

_Ray…_

Se había alegrado mucho al verlos, pero… Pero sentía que habían complicado más la situación. _La chica con la sangre maldita, los 7 muros…_ _Y la estúpida idea de no acabar con los demonios. _Nada de eso estaba dentro de sus planes.

_¿Por qué Emma tenía que ser tan ingenua?_

_¿No había experimentado suficiente dolor ya?_

_¿No le dolía las muertes de todos sus hermanos?_

_¿Por qué Ray no intentaba detenerla al igual cuando eran niños y dijo que quería salvar a todos sus hermanos?_

_¿Por qué ellos no querían venganza?_

_Joder…_

Su cabeza empezó a divagar en posibles escenarios. _Si él hubiese permanecido junto a Emma, ¿sería tan ingenuo como lo era ahora Ray? _No reconocía a su hermano en esos momentos, el chico con el número 81194 siempre había sido realista y con los pies bien puestos sobre el suelo, pero ahora…

_¿Apoyaba el plan de Emma de salvar a los demonios? ¿Por qué? _

_¿Tanto había influido Emma en él?_

Además, sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho al ver a Ray a Emma siempre juntos, tan unidos, tan… _Inseparables_… Se recordó a sí mismo de niño, cuando él también era parte de ese grupo tan irrompible, y también recordó esos sentimientos que había guardado tanto tiempo. _¿Por qué le empezó a gustar la pelirroja? _

_Era preciosa._

_Ingenua._

_Atlética._

_Amable._

_Honesta._

Quizás ese había sido el adjetivo que más le había llamado la atención de ella: s_u honestidad_. A diferencia de él, ella no mentía, decía las cosas de frente y sin guardarse nada. Al igual que Ray, quien también te escupía la verdad a la cara por muy cruel que fuese.

Desde muy joven, a él no le importaba mentir para conseguir sus objetivos. Ya fuese mentir a sus hermanos, a su madre o incluso a él mismo. Sus objetivos estaban por encima de todo. Sus objetivos y su orgullo. Se sentía muy orgulloso de no haber perdido jamás una batalla de ingenio.

Incluso no le había importado mentirle a ella, a su _amor platónico_. Le había mentido al decirle que salvarían a todos sus hermanos cuando él pensaba que lo mejor sería escapar solo los 3, cuando le dijo que él hablaría con Ray a solas, cuando le dijo que él escaparía con ellos…

Y ahora, cuando le dijo que la esperaría cuando regresará de los 7 muros. Mentira sobre mentira. No le importaba mentirles si con eso alcanzaba su objetivo. De todas formas, lo hacía para proteger a Emma y a Ray. El fin justificaría los medios.

_Ah… Los 7 muros… Siempre pensó que eran solo un cuento de niños. Algo inalcanzable._

_Pero quizás aquello…_

_Sí, los 7 muros le darían una oportunidad._

Según lo que habían dicho Ray y Emma, iban a partir los dos a ese lugar esa misma noche, lo que significaba que él podría proceder con su plan sin temor de que se involucrasen.

Además, sin ellos dos, podría planear algo para eliminar a la chica de la sangre maldita. A la tal _Mujika…_ _ ¿Cuántas posibilidades había que se encontrasen con la chica de la sangre maldita y se hiciesen amigos? _Aquello ni siquiera se lo planteó. Pero, si Emma y Ray no estaban, tendría que usar a Don y Gilda para que se acercasen a ella, puesto que le tenían confianza. Ya luego se encargaría Jin y Hayato de acabar con ella.

Se colocó mejor en la silla, sacó un tablero de ajedrez y empezó a poner las piezas sobre él. El bando de los demonios, las negras, tenían más piezas que el blanco, muchas más. Pero había algo que no tenían, a él, a su inteligencia. Colocó los peones blancos y pensó en quienes serían, los Adam´s y el clan Giran. Perderlos no significaría nada para él, eran solo _peones desechables_.

Las torres, los caballos… _¿Sus compañeros de Lambda? _Siguió colocando piezas sobre el tablero, ya únicamente le faltaban por colocar 3 piezas. El rey, la reina y un alfil.

El rey, obviamente sería él, una pieza que significaría el fin de la partida si acababan con él, aunque bueno… Eso nunca pasaría. El alfil, sin duda, sería Ray. Y la reina… Suspiró. Por ahora, la reina no podría permanecer junto al rey, pero después de la guerra…

Oh… Era cierto, sus hermanos y la demás familia de Emma… Les relegaría a una posición de apoyo, pero no dejaría escapar la opción de aumentar sus tropas.

Acarició la pieza del rey entre sus dedos. Dentro de poco, su plan se llevaría a cabo y lograría su objetivo. No tenía ninguna duda de ello.

Sin previo aviso, empezó a toser, la pieza que sostenía en su mano cayó al suelo y dicha mano se la llevó a su boca intentando detener aquella molesta y dolorosa tos. Cuando se detuvo, intentó detener su arrítmica respiración y cuando su cuerpo se relajó un poco agarró la pieza caída, colocando en su posición en el tablero. Durante el proceso, la pieza nívea del rey se tiñó de un profundo color carmesí, alertándole de que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

Debía hacerlo rápido, no tenía tiempo que perder. Ahora su vida era una constante cuenta atrás.

Puede que cuando todo acabase, fuese capaz de sentir y de transmitir sus sentimientos a Emma. Intentó decírselo en múltiples ocasiones, en la carta que escribió con el plan, cuando le _cosecharon… _Sonrió con tristeza. Ahora esos sentimientos no importaban. Lo único que tenía prioridad en su vida era su plan. Aun si tenía que pisotear los sueños e ideales de Emma. Lo haría para salvarles, ya se lo agradecerían después. Estaba seguro. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-_¿El plan sigue en pie, jefe?_

_-Por supuesto, mira todo lo que he alcanzado. Nada me impedirá llevar mi plan a cabo._

Sí… Su plan se llevaría a cabo sin contratiempos. Su charla con Emma y Ray no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Se encargaría de acabar con los nobles y la reina antes de que volviesen de los 7 muros. Todo seguiría de acuerdo al plan. Y para ello… Debía acabar con la chica de la sangre maldita.

Sonrió con ironía.

_¿Qué se habían hecho amigos?_

¿_De demonios_?

_Aquello era algo absurdo. _

Él lo haría todo. Emma y Ray al ser tan ingenuos y amables no serían capaces de encontrar una salida en un mundo tan cruel como este. Él se encargaría de llevar el peso de sus pecados.

_¿Un dios?_

_¿Un diablo?_

No le importaba convertirse en algo como eso. Aceptaría su destino. Después de todo, él era el único que podría acabar con ese cruel mundo.

_Lo siento, Emma. _

…_._

Ya sé que dije que solo sería un One-shot, pero decidí escribir aquí todas las historias que iba a subir. Como ya dije, algunas serán posteriores y otras anteriores, pensamientos de personajes, incluso hechos de la historia desde un punto más profundo. Y por supuesto, habrá capítulos centrados únicamente en el shipp Rayemma.

Este ha sido un capítulo únicamente centrado en Norman y en sus pensamientos. No odio a Norman, es más me gusta su personaje. Pero odio que sea tan mentiroso y falso. Lleva toda la serie mintiendo y haciéndole daño a Emma y a Ray, y ahora en el punto que esta el manga la cosa va a peor. Además de los aires de grandeza que se da ahora.

No me molesta el shipp Noremma, en un punto de la serie incluso les shippee. Pero viendo cómo trata Norman a Emma, no se la merece en absoluto. Y aunque al final tenga un momento de inflexión y se arrepienta de todo, eso no quita todas las mentiras y todo el daño que ha hecho.

¡Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo prácticamente acabado y solo me queda darle un pequeño repaso. Comentad, dejadme vuestras opiniones y teorías. Además de si tenéis alguna idea o petición para que escriba en un capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. El adversario más fuerte

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía derrotada y agotada. Nada de lo que había pensado o hecho había servido. Se obligó a intentarlo una vez más, decidida a lograrlo esta vez.

Su mano se movió en dirección a su objetivo, pero de nuevo, fue totalmente en vano. _¿Cuántas veces lo llevaba intentando? ¿36? ¿37 veces?_ Dio un largo suspiro y se recostó mejor en la silla. _¿Qué podía hacer? _Se encontraba cansada y un poco desesperada. Fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en su el causante de todo aquello.

Su pequeño Yuugo tenía toda la cara, las manos y la ropa manchada de comida. Incluso en su pelo había rastro de comida.

_Porcentaje de comida que había acabado en su boca: 0%._

Había vencido a mamá cuando escapó de Grace field, al archiduque Lewis, había descifrado los 7 muros, había detenido el plan de Norman, había podido ir al mundo humano…_ Pero ahora no podía con su hijo de apenas 5 meses. _

Al pequeño pelirrojo le estaban empezando a salir los dientes por lo que decidió dejar de darle el pecho e intentar alimentarle con biberones.

_Misión fallida._

Al ver que esa opción no le agradaba al pequeño, Ray le sugirió hacer comida para bebés e intentarlo con eso. Justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero…

_Misión fallida._

No le molestaba en absoluto amamantar a su hijo. Le gustaba tenerle entre sus brazos y hablarle mientras Yuugo se alimentaba de ella. En esos momentos, sentía sumamente conectada a su hijo, sentía que el lazo que les unía era inquebrantable. El problema era que desde que su pequeña dentadura empezó a salir, le clavaba sus recién estrenados dientes y le hacía muchísimo daño al alimentarlo.

No podía rendirse, un niño de 5 meses no podría con ella. Con determinación, agarró la cucharita llena de comida y la llevó hasta la boca de su hijo, incluso abrió la boca para ver si el pelirrojo con suerte la emulaba. Yuugo puso cara de asqueado al ver la cuchara acercarse a él y movió la cara hacia todas las direcciones con la boca fuertemente cerrada.

-_Venga, Yuugo. Hazlo por mamá.- _Otra vez el mismo resultado.

_¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Probaba otra vez con el biberón? _Se le estaban acabando las ideas y el estar tan cansada no ayudaba para nada. Desde hace unos días no podía alimentarlo correctamente y no dormía bien. Yuugo lloraba, ella se quejaba y Ray intentaba no prenderse fuego.

Respiró profundamente buscando la solución a su problema. Frente a ella, estaba su pequeño demonio chupándose uno de sus dedos mientras la miraba con esos preciosos ojos inocentes y sobre la mesa había 5 botes con la comida que Ray le había hecho al bebé. Un momento… Quizás ese era el problema. Aunque Ray supiese cocinar bien, quizás no sabía hacer comida para bebés y por eso Yuugo se negaba a comer.

Con curiosidad, agarró otra cucharita, la llenó de la comida y se la llevó a la boca. Se tomó su tiempo en degustar el alimento, para después repetir el proceso. Puede que no estuviese tan sabroso como la cocina que su marido normalmente hacía, pero sabía bastante bien. Tenía un sabor y una textura suave y agradable y sabía a varias frutas. Probó otro de los botes.

-_Los preparé para Yuugo, no para ti. Deja de quitarle la comida a tu hijo.-_ Un recién llegado Ray entraba en escena con una bolsa en sus manos.

-_Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti, Ray. _

Emma rio entre dientes al ver como su pareja giraba su rostro, totalmente sonrojado, hacia otro lado.

-_Sigue sin querer comer y pensé en que podría tener un mal sabor.-_ Se defendió la pelirroja mientras probaba más comida de su bebé.

-_Auch… Que poca confianza en tu marido.- _La queja de Ray le hizo gracia y sonrió mientras tragaba la comida.

El azabache se agachó un poco para ver más de cerca y encarar a su pequeño pelirrojo, puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño que empezó a balbucear al ver a su padre.

-_Así que sigues sin querer comer, ¿eh?- _Ray notó su mano pegajosa y rápidamente le preguntó a Emma.- _¿Os habéis estado peleando con la comida?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Tiene el pelo lleno de comida._

_-Ah, eso. En uno de los intentos lanzó la cuchara hacia arriba. Supongo que le cayó algo en el pelo._

El adulto detalló mejor a su esposa, incluso ella estaba llena de comida.

-_¿A dónde has ido?- _Preguntó mientras agarraba con curiosidad la bolsa que traía Ray en la mano para saber lo que había en su interior.

-_A la tienda. He comprado pañales y varias cosas más para Yuugo. Además, de vitaminas para ti._

_-¿Eh? ¿Vitaminas? Te preocupas demasiado._

_-Has perdido bastante peso y el tema de la comida te está estresando demasiado. Si no te cuidas tú, tendré que hacerlo yo._

Vio como la pelirroja volvió acercar la cuchara a la boca de Yuugo y él cerraba y agitaba su cabeza para que no llegase a su boca, incluso parecía divertirse.

-_¿Quieres que lo intente yo? Así mientras podrías tomarte una ducha y relajarte. _

_-Creo que lo mejor será que le dé el pecho como siempre.-_ Dijo Emma resignada y derrotada desde la silla al ver como el pequeño seguía sin comer.- _ Tú tampoco vas a conseguir que coma y quiero que pase una buena noche._

Tras decir eso, agarró el bote de la comida para bebés de Yuugo y volvió a tomar una cucharada. Ray la miró con una sonrisa extrañado.

-_No sabía que tenía dos bebés en casa. ¿Tan rico está?- _Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras Emma hacía como que no le escuchaba.

-_Sí, para ser una papilla de frutas está muy rico. ¿Quieres probar?_

Ray se encogió de hombros, se agachó un poco y abrió la boca. Emma volvió a agarrar el bote y a sacar con la cuchara la comida de su interior para dirigirla a la boca de su esposo. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerla llegar, escuchó un sonido desconforme. Ambos fijaron su vista en su hijo quien miraba la escena descontento. Ray levantó una de sus cejas oscuras.

-_No quieres comer, pero tampoco quieres que mamá le dé de comer a papá. Tienes el mismo carácter que tu madre._

_-¡Hey!_

El azabache agarró la mano de Emma que tenía la cuchara y la volvió a dirigir a su propia boca, otro sonido y una mueca desconforme por parte del pequeño. Ray rio entre dientes al ver sus cejas fruncidas y su boca en un puchero mientras le mantenía fijamente la mirada. Incluso golpeó con su mano la sillita de bebé en la que estaba sentado.

La risa de su esposa se escuchó, soltó su mano cuando notó que la movía para alimentar al pequeño, quien abrió la boca sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de su padre, observándole desafiante.

-_Yuugo solo quiere que mamá le alimente a él.-_ Musitó con una sonrisa la pelirroja mientras le daba más cucharadas al pequeño.

-_Tiene mamitis y no me extraña. Le mimas demasiado._

_-Mira quien habla, el que lo pone a dormir en su pecho mientras le lee en voz baja sus libros._

Ray se marchó de la cocina cortando ahí la conversación, pero Emma pudo jurar que había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. En algunas ocasiones, en bastantes, le había escuchado incluso tararearle esa bella canción a su hijo y cuando notaba que le estaba escuchando se marchaba sonrojado. "_Tonto, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte". _Sabía que Ray no lo diría abiertamente, aún pesaban en él tantos años reprimiendo sus emociones y sus sentimientos, pero Emma sabía que él pensaba que no merecía ser el padre de ese bebé, que no era merecedor de tanta felicidad, aún se sentía culpable de todo lo pasado en Grace field. "_Ray, tanto yo como Yuugo te amamos como no tienes idea". _Ella, se lo repetía mil y una vez y el azabache solo se quedaba callado asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. _ "Estoy seguro de que yo os amo más a ambos"._

Tras esa pequeña reflexión, siguió alimentando al pelirrojo que finalmente había desistido de negarse a comer.

Las horas pasaron y por fin, había llegado la hora de que el pequeño demonio se fuese a dormir. Tras un baño, Ray lo había dormido mientras Emma se daba una merecida ducha. Y ahora lo llevaba en sus brazos para ponerlo en su cuna. Lo depositó con sumo cuidado para no perturbar su sueño. Cuando cumplió su cometido, no puedo evitar contemplar a aquel pequeño tan perfecto a sus ojos.

Era como una versión más pequeña y adorable de su esposo, excepto por su cabello naranja tan parecido al de ella. Sus ojos esmeraldas detallaron con atención todo su ser, para después detenerse en su cuello, a diferencia de ella o Ray, él pequeño no estaba marcado con un número en ese lugar. La llenaba de alegría saber que ya no habría más niños ganado, y su hijo era el primer niño que nació libre.

No pudo seguir con sus reflexiones cuando notó como esos brazos tan conocidos la apresaban por la cintura y Ray apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-_Deberías venir a la cama conmigo. -_ empezó a susurrar el azabache para no despertar a su primogénito.

_-Hoy estoy cansada, Ray. Además, esta mañana ya…_

_-A dormir, pervertida. Siempre estás pensando en lo mismo. _

…_.._

Un capítulo más light y menos triste que el anterior. He estado escribiendo bastante estos días y tengo bastante adelantado de los capítulos siguientes, el próximo está prácticamente acabado y listo para subir.

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias. Todo es bienvenido.

Espero que os haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. De vuelta a Grace field

Se removió nervioso en la habitación. _¿Qué estaba pasando fuera?_ Miró a su alrededor. Si por lo menos hubiese una ventana que le dejase ver lo que estaba pasando… Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación mientras era observado. De manera fría comenzó a pensar en los hechos que estaban sucediendo.

Hace unos 35 minutos aproximadamente empezó a sonar la alarma de forma ruidosa, dicho sonido había sido emitido en varias ocasiones más, pero ahora había cesado completamente. Tras el primer sonido de la alarma escuchó fuera de la habitación de donde estaba pasos apresurados, ruido e incluso explosiones. _¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaban siendo atacados?_

La mujer que le acompañaba se levantó de su asiento y fue a pulsar el comunicador, el cual conectaba con la sala de los monitores. Lo intentó varias veces, pero en ninguna ocasión respondieron. El joven vio como ella estaba nerviosa y alterada, al igual que él. Observó como volvió a su sitio mientras exhalaba su aliento.

Además, las personas que le revisaban y le daban la comida tampoco habían aparecido a su hora, y eso era realmente extraño. Sus ojos se dirigieron a las cámaras de seguridad. Si tan solo no estuviese siendo monitoreado, intentaría escapar forzando la puerta, pero si escapaba, ella... De repente un pensamiento fugaz pasó como una descarga por su cerebro.

_Y si…_

Esa idea le llenó el corazón de esperanza y felicidad, y deseó con fuerza que fuese cierto. Necesitaba creerlo. Desde hace algún tiempo y con todo lo pasado, la llama de la esperanza se había ido apagando poco a poco. Incluso llegó a pensar que no volvería a verlos, pero ahora…

Esos dulces pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó como intentaban abrir la puerta forzándola. No podía creérselo… Por fin… Se levantó de su sitio con emoción, esperando ver a quien anhelaba tras esa puerta.

-_Después de todo este tiempo… Has venido a por mí… ¡Emma! -_ Pensó con emoción Phil mientras notaba como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Debía ser ella. No se habían olvidado de él. Le iban a rescatar. Después de todo este tiempo… Iba a reencontrarse con su querida hermana.

Poco a poco, la puerta que antes había estado cerrada se abrió. La puerta dejó ver a un hombre alto, con la cara tapada y con un arma entre sus manos. Había visto a otros humanos en la sede, incluso demonios, pero ese era el primer adulto que veía armado. Phil dio un paso hacia atrás mientras notaba como aquel desconocido con aspecto intimidante le recorría con la mirada, a él, a Isabella y a toda la habitación.

_¿Quién era? ¿Sería agresivo? ¿Qué buscaba allí? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? _

Finalmente, el hombre ingresó en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él. Phil notó como los brazos de Isabella le atraían hacia a ella y le abrazaba de forma protectora, mientras observaba al desconocido.

La situación se había tornado peligrosa con ese desconocido armado con aquel fusil allí bloqueando su única ruta de escape, la puerta que ahora se encontraba abierta.

Vieron cómo pasó los primeros instantes observando la habitación para después acercarse a una de las sillas, usarla para montarse y cortar los cables de las cámaras de seguridad con un cuchillo.

_¿Qué era lo que pretendía? _

Se bajó de un saltó de la silla y con paso firme se acercó hasta ellos. Sentían los nervios, el miedo…

-_¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? No te dejaré…_

Isabella no pudo continuar al ver el gesto del desconocido. Vio como su dedo índice se dirigió hacia su cara tapada, hasta donde debería estar su boca, en una señal de que guardase silencio. Después de eso, llevó su mano hacia su oreja y empezó a hablar.

-_Aquí, ciclope somnoliento. ¿Me recibís? _

Esa voz había cambiado, ahora era más profunda y varonil, pero Phil la reconoció. _No podía ser cierto. _

-_Aquí, nerd de cuatro ojos, te recibo, ciclope._

Tanto Phil como Isabella escucharon la transmisión también, como un susurro y de manera lejana.

-_¿Antena no ha dado señales aún?_

_-Negativo. Nariz y frijol están preparándose para infiltrarse también._

_-No. Con nosotros dos es suficiente. -_ El joven se removió nervioso. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

_-Qui… Tena… -_El ruido de la estática era horroroso y no se podía escuchar correctamente la transmisión. El _desconocido _cambió su postura corporal a una más relajada.

-_¿Me recibes, Antena?_

_-Sí… Fono… Roto… No pue… _

_-Entiendo. Dirección noroeste, sube las escaleras del fondo, gira a la derecha en el tercer pasillo, recorre recto 60 metros y entra en la habitación número 34. Rápido._

_-Reci…Do._

Después de eso, cortó la transmisión y el ruido de estática desapareció con ella.

Phil se escabulló de los brazos de Isabella, quien había aflojado su agarre y se acercó con paso tímido hasta el _desconocido. _Al verle aproximarse, se agachó para quedar a su altura, se quitó la capucha y se bajó su bufanda azul para que le viera totalmente la cara.

-_No puede ser…_

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no, Phil?_

Ray, su hermano mayor, estaba frente a él sonriéndole. Tras los primeros momentos de sorpresa reaccionó abrazándose a él con fuerza mientras temblaba levemente. _Por fin…_

-_¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-_ preguntó tras separarse del azabache.

_-Hemos ido a rescatar a los demás de las granjas. Sherry y los demás nos dijeron que te llevaron a la sede y no íbamos a dejarte aquí. Emma estará aquí también pronto._

Y no era mentira. Ni siquiera había pasado cinco minutos cuando escucharon fuera de la habitación pasos apresurados que se acercaban hacia ellos. Escucharon como esos pasos se detuvieron de golpe y se acercaron hasta la puerta. Al igual que con Ray, vieron una persona con la cabeza tapada, pero de bastante menos estatura que se asomaba lentamente.

-_¡Ahh! ¡Phil!_

Por supuesto la pelirroja fue bastante más ruidosa que el azabache. Se quitó la capucha y recibió con los brazos abiertos al pequeño de 6 años que se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

Ray por su parte se levantó rápidamente y cerró la puerta, bastante ruido había hecho Emma viniendo corriendo como para dejar la puerta abierta.

-_Lo sabía… Yo lo sabía… Nunca dejé de creer que volverías por mí, Emma._

La pelirroja sonrió de manera triste, sabía que había tenido que ser duro para Phil, y más cuando Andrew apareció, pero por lo menos estaba sano y salvo.

-_Tuvimos varios problemas y tuvimos que atrasar todo un poco. Lo siento, Phil._

_-No tienes que disculparte, Emma._

_-¿Eh?- _La chica de ojos verdes se fijó en que no estaban solos en la habitación, se separó de Phil y observó a la otra persona que estaba allí.- _ ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

Isabella salió de su mutismo y de su sorpresa tras ver a sus dos hijos allí. Sonrió y empezó a explicarles.

-_Tras vuestro escape, dejé de ser la mamá de la plantación número 3 y fui apresada hasta que Andrew trajo a Phil aquí y me llevaron con él._

_-¿Con que propósito?- _Preguntó Ray a su madre biológica.

-_Los Ratri iban a usar a Phil como rehén contra vosotros. Supusieron que os rendiríais si veías a Phil en peligro. Me trajeron aquí para cuidar de él y de su salud mental, después de todo, él tenía muchas posibilidades de ser un producto premium en el futuro._

Ray repasó mentalmente todo lo que había escuchado. Tenía sentido. Si hubiesen usado a Phil como rehén, Emma y todos se hubiesen rendido en el momento. Después de todo, vio como afectó mucho a Emma escuchar el nombre de Phil de la boca de Andrew. Menos mal que no llegaron a esa situación.

Por lo menos ahora podían escapar de allí con Phil, y con su madre, a quien no esperaba verla en ese lugar.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando la pelirroja se acercó con paso firme y decidido hasta la mujer. Isabella no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando notó los brazos de Emma abrazándola, al igual que hacía cuando era una niña. Tras los primeros segundos de confusión correspondió al abrazo. Emma siempre seguiría siendo Emma.

Ray observaba la escena junto con Phil en silencio. Daba igual que su madre se hubiese interpuesto en su escape, que le hubiese roto la pierna, que hubiese enviado a Norman… Su madre les había criado y querido, y eso ni él ni ella podrían olvidarlo.

-_Bien, ahora solo nos queda escapar de aquí. - _Comentó Emma separándose del abrazo y mirando con una sonrisa a Ray.

\- _Sí, pero antes…_

La chica antena vio como Ray se acercaba a ella y le golpeaba la cabeza.

-_¡Ay! ¿Y eso a que viene ahora?-_ Emma dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

_-¿Qué demonios le has hecho a tu radio para que se rompiera, tonta?_

_-Solo se ha roto un poco el micrófono, yo podía escucharos perfectamente._

_-¿Y desde cuando sabías que estaba rota?_

La pelirroja dirigió su vista al suelo y susurró algo de forma ininteligible.

-_¿Qué has dicho?_

Otra vez volvió a susurrar. Vio como Ray se acercaba de nuevo a ella para volver a golpear su cabeza.

_-¡Lo sabía desde antes de infiltrarnos!-_ Vio como el azabache la miraba molesta y seguía acercándose a ella con intenciones agresivas.-_ Si sabías que estaba rota, tendríamos que atrasar la misión hasta que lo arreglases y yo…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar como Ray levantaba su mano hacia su cabeza, pero dejó de hablar cuando notó su mano sobre su cabeza, palmeándose con suavidad.

-_Tonta, me habías preocupado. Pensaba que te había pasado algo y por eso no contestabas._

-_Siento haberte preocupado, Ray.-_Pronunció con una sonrisa.

Isabella observó a los dos jóvenes. _¿Antes tenían esa relación? ¿Esa complicidad? Ese lazo… ¿Tan fuerte?_ Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tanto Emma como Ray habían crecido, en cuerpo y en mente, y ahora esos dos chicos…

Otra vez el sonido de la alarma retumbó en el lugar sacando a Isabella de sus profundos pensamientos.

-_Mierda… Ha sonado antes de lo que había pensado._

_-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- _Preguntó Emma empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-_Desde la sede la única opción para escapar es la del puente._

_-¿Y si nos dirigimos a las plantaciones y escapamos como la última vez?_

_-No funcionará. Los demonios saben que se han adentrado niños ganado en la sede, aunque los demás hayan podido escapar por el muro, ahora deben haber previsto eso y estar vigilando esas zonas.-_ Ray llevó la mano a su radio para encenderla y hablar con sus compañeros.-_ Aquí, Ciclope. ¿Cuál es la situación allí fuera? Cambio._

_-Aquí, nerd de cuatro ojos, la situación se está descontrolando. El puente está lleno de demonios, e incluso desde aquí puedo ver algunos sobre el muro. Tenéis que salir de ahí inmediatamente._

_-Si no podemos salir por el puente ni por el muro, ¿qué haremos ahora? -_ preguntó Phil con desconcierto. Lo último que quería era que Emma y Ray fueran atrapados por querer rescatarlo.

Ray empezó a meditar la situación. Desde el comienzo había sido una misión con muy pocas posibilidades, como casi todos los planes de Emma... Adentrarse en la sede a ciegas únicamente ellos dos, mientras los demás escapaban por el muro con los niños ganado que quedaron en las granjas.

Al infiltrarse, Don y Gilda habían tirado los cocteles de molotov que escondió en el bosque hace años para que cundiese el pánico dentro de la sede y fuese más fácil para ellos colarse, pero salir de allí ahora era algo con muy pocas garantías. Siendo 4 personas les sería más complicado escabullirse de allí sin ser vistos. Además… Miró a su madre antes de seguir con sus pensamientos. Debían solucionar ese problema antes de irse.

-_Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.- _Todos clavaron su vista en Emma.

-_¿Es una buena idea? _

_-Es una idea._

Aquello le dio muy mala espina a Ray.

-_Espero que no sea otro de tus planes locos que nos meterá en más problemas._

_-Por lo menos mi plan no es intentar prenderme fuego._

_-¡Solo fue una vez! ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a recordar?_

_-Las veces que me dé la gana. _

Isabella y Phil observaban como Ray y Emma hablaban. Aunque pareciese que estaban discutiendo se veía que se lo estaban pasando bien, casi como si estuviesen jugando.

-_Está bien.-_ Ray cortó la discusión ahí.-_ ¿Cuál es tu maravillosa idea?_

Emma sonrió.

-_Un coche._

Todas las alarmas internas de Ray se encendieron. Esperaba que sus suposiciones no fuesen ciertas.

-_¿Piensas sacarnos de aquí en un coche? -_ cuestionó Phil.

-_Así es. Nos montaremos en un coche y saldremos por el puente._

_-¿Y los demonios?_

_-Supongo que se apartaran si no quieren ser atropellados.-_Dijo Emma con un tono infantil.

Ahí estaba el plan de Emma, plan que no le hacía ninguna gracia a Ray.

-_¿Sabes dónde encontrar un coche? ¿Y conducirlo? ¿De verdad piensas que los demonios se apartarán? ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado?_

_-Sí, he visto varios en la planta baja. No, esperaba que lo hicieses tú. Espero que sí, no quiero tener un accidente y atropellarlos. Es arriesgado pero es nuestra única opción.-_ Emma fue respondiendo sus preguntas y Ray cada vez sentía que era peor idea.

-_¿Por qué das por hecho que sé conducir?_

_-¿No has leído libros sobre la conducción? Supuse que, al saber reparar las radios, también sabrías conducir._

_-¿No sabes conducir, Ray?_

_-Bueno… He leído varios libros y sé lo básico. Pero no sé si… -_Le respondió a Phil mientras su mente recordaba todo lo que sabía sobre los vehículos.

-_¿Ves? Tenemos una oportunidad.- _Emma se mostró confiada con su plan.

-_Espera, hay un problema. No podremos irnos los 4 juntos. _

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_-Recuerda que mamá tiene un chip en el pecho que explotará si sale de aquí. Debemos desactivarlo antes de salir de aquí.- _La explicación de Ray hizo que recordase las palabras que les dijo la hermana Krone.

-_Puede que en la sala de los monitores puedas desactivarlo.-_ Indicó Phil empezando a explicarle a su hermano donde estaba dicha sala.

-_Entiendo. Vosotros dos id hacia los coches, mamá y yo iremos a la sala de monitores. Nos reuniremos con vosotros en 15 minutos. Si cuando acabe ese tiempo no estamos allí, iros sin nosotros._

La pelirroja iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca. Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los de Ray. Únicamente asintió y salió de la habitación junto con Phil.

-_Bien, en marcha.- _Le dijo a Isabella y junto a ella se dirigieron a la sala de monitores.

No tardaron en llegar siguiendo las indicaciones de Phil, tuvieron que esquivar a un par de demonios que buscaban a los intrusos, pero pudieron adentrarse. Cerraron la puerta con llave desde dentro y Ray empezó a observar y analizar los monitores, ordenadores y demás artefactos que había allí. _Las cámaras de vigilancia, un mapa de la sede, botones para abrir y cerrar las compuertas, incluso información sobre los niños ganado…_

-_Ray…-_ Isabella le llamó con un tono conciliador que no hizo que el azabache cesará su búsqueda.

-_Cállate, no quiero escucharlo._

_-Es inútil. – _Susurró la mujer viendo como su único hijo biológico buscaba con desesperación algo que pudiera salvarla. - _Ray, perdóname por no haber sido una buena madre._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Vamos a escapar de aquí juntos!_

Los recuerdos de toda su vida junto a esa mujer aparecieron en su mente. Cuando escuchaba esa bella canción que se quedó grabada en su cabeza, la manera en la que le abrazaba, cuando le felicitaba por sacar buenas notas, cuando supo que era su hijo biológico…

Había odiado la granja, ser un niño ganado, ver como sus hermanos eran llevados a la muerte… Pero nunca pudo odiarla. Sabía que era su enemigo, pero… La comprendía. Lo había hecho para sobrevivir. Estaba seguro que también fue duro para ella. Estudiar para ser una mamá, gestar un hijo y luego ver como se lo arrebataban sin poder ver si quiera su rostro, criar niños…Amarlos y luego ofrecerlos en bandeja de plata a esas horripilantes bestias.

Puede que su relación no fuese la de una madre y un hijo normal, pero… Ella les había cuidado, les había protegido… Les había amado…

_-Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible._

Aquella frase lapidaria acabó con sus pocas esperanzas.

_-Yo…_-Dejó de buscar entre los monitores para encarar con una expresión triste a su madre.

-_Si desactivas el chip en mi pecho, me matará. Lo sabes bien._

Era cierto, lo sabía. Pero aún así pensaba que habría una forma. Los transmisores que tenían en sus orejas daban una señal al destruirlos y supuso que sería algo parecido con esos chips, que al desconectarlos matarían a su portador.

_-Tiene que haber alguna forma… _

_-No tienes que preocuparte por mí. - _ Murmuró Isabella mientras se acercaba a su hijo y lo abrazaba. - _ Ray, no sabes cuánto me alegra haberos visto a ti y a Emma. Habéis crecido tanto. Te has convertido en un hombre alto y guapo, Ray._

_-Yo… Yo no quiero… -_Empezó a murmurar Ray mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las ropas de su madre.

_-Prométeme que cuidarás de Emma tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora y que… Y que no cometerás los mismos errores que yo._

La imagen fugaz de Leslie apareció en la mente de Isabella. Ella no había sido capaz de expresarle todo lo que significaba para él. Ray la miró sin llegar a entender muy bien a lo que se refería con aquello.

-_Ahora ve con Emma y Phil, desde aquí os abriré la compuerta para que salgáis. Cuando hayáis escapado, iniciaré la secuencia de autodestrucción de la sede._

_-Yo…-_Buscó por sus pensamientos algo que pudiese salvarla o ayudarla. _¿Qué haría Emma en esa situación?_ Cerró los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas. Nada. No podía pensar en nada que pudiese salvarla. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se enfrentó a la dulce mirada de su madre y pronunció en un susurro una frase que Isabella atesoraría hasta su último aliento. -_ Te quiero, mamá._

Y tras decir eso, salió del lugar corriendo sin mirar atrás en dirección a la planta baja para encontrarse con Emma y Phil.

Isabella pudo ver a través de los monitores como Emma y Phil buscaban las llaves de un coche para después adentrarse en uno de ellos, uno igual al que se había llevado a Conny. Bien, de esa forma sabría cuando abrir la puerta para que saliesen junto a Ray.

No se arrepentía, por fin, después de tanto tiempo pudo tener una charla normal con su hijo. Sin sentir que era una cuidadora de ganado con su rebaño, sin usarlo como su espía, sin mascaras. Solo una madre y su hijo. Le alegraba sentir que le pudo dar amor de una forma más normal.

No tardó mucho en ver a Ray encontrarse con Emma y Phil, que se mostraron sorprendidos al no verla allí. No pudieron seguir discutiendo porque unos demonios habían seguido al azabache hasta allí. Emma se colocó en el asiento del piloto y empezó a conducir bajo las indicaciones de Ray que se había puesto en la parte de atrás. Phil se colocó el cinturón de seguridad al notar los bruscos movimientos de su hermana al conducir.

Traspasaron la puerta que les llevaban al puente, la cual les había abierto Isabella. Esperó unos momentos más y presionó el botón de la cuenta atrás para la destrucción de la sede mientras un pensamiento se alojó en su interior.

_Estoy agradecida, mis queridos niños. El último deseo que tenía se ha hecho realidad. He tenido la oportunidad de veros otra vez. Ahora, dejadme ser vuestra madre una última vez protegiéndoos. Si hay algo de lo que tenga que arrepentirme, sería… Sería no poder veros formar vuestra propia familia. Espero que por fin podáis huir de este camino que encontréis luz. Y sino… No, después de todo, estoy convencida de que lograréis todo lo que os propongáis._

_Phil…_

_Emma…_

_Ray…_

_Sed felices._

…_._

Me encanta el personaje de Isabella, pero creo que no sobrevivirá al final. Espero que se llegue a encontrar con Emma y Ray antes del final.

En fin, hoy no me enrollo mucho. Espero que os haya gustado; comentad, sugerid, criticad…

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
